Forbidden Affair
by GallaudetLurker
Summary: Entry for the 'Forbidden Love' theme for Rade Week. Robbie/Jade RADE. Explicit content.


**A/N**: Here's the entry for the 'Forbidden Love' theme for Rade Week. I started writing it last night after finishing 'Laundry Room', and was set to continue this. But when I woke up in the morning, I got the news that _Victorious_ was cancelled by Nickelodeon.

That really sucks, given that Dan Schneider had plans to continue it further. But at least there's about 15 episodes left before the show closes up for good. So, I'd figure that I could hearten y'all up with this oneshot. Hope you like.

**Disclaimer:** _Victorious_ belongs to Dan Schneider.

* * *

**Forbidden Affair**

_By GallaudetLurker_

* * *

"W-we can't keep o-o-on doing this."

Such were the lust-filled moans that wafted to Robbie Shapiro's ears as he ground his pelvis hard against hers, slamming deeply into her for the countless time in his locked office. On top of his desk.

The young woman on the receiving end let out a loud moan as pleasure convulsed throughout her body once again.

"I-I know..." Robbie let out, panting as he gritted his teeth, knowing very perfectly that she was right. This was very wrong, oh so very wrong. Adulterous, in fact. He was going straight to Hell for this, he knew.

At right this moment, he didn't care about that, instead focusing on slamming his erect member deep into the nectar of Jade Oliver's sopping wet vagina.

As he held her shapedly thighs up in the air as he once again ground into her, inciting a deep throaty moan from the raven-haired young woman, Robbie felt animalistic lust for his younger sister course powerfully through him as he watched Jade's face contort in utmost pleasure.

Sister.

At that thought, Robbie thought he couldn't get any harder.

This was so wrong, way beyond wrong that it was beyond redemption, but it was so, so erotic. Jade apparently thought the same, as her hold around his member became tighter, increasing the friction that they had been generating and enhancing their mutual pleasure. Her long nails were digging painfully in his back - which turned him on even more and fueled him further.

As he felt his balls begin to tighten slightly, which was an obvious indication that he was about to spill his unholy seeds into her fertile womb soon - and pretty soon - Robbie mused about the lust and love that he had held for his sister for a long time.

He and Jade grew up in the same household, where they were brothers and sisters in the normal sense, getting along and occassionally up-ing each other in a friendly game of sibling rivalry. But as Jade blossomed into a beautiful young woman endowed with breasts that one could (barely) hold in one's hands and curves that many women in the world would kill for, Robbie began to notice her in a decidely non-brotherly way.

Utterly petrified of freaking Jade out and endangering their loving relationship, however, Robbie clammed down on his incestuous secret - even although he entertained his fantasies in the safety of his locked room at night. This did nothing to dilute the extraordinary love and lust that he felt toward his sister, which in fact strengthened beside the fact that she was dating - and soon became engaged to - Beck Oliver, one of his best friends, at that time.

In his attempts to get over Jade, Robbie had pursued several girls, namely Jessica Wolfe, Tara Ganz, Trina Vega, Tori Vega, and Cat Valentine, the latter of which he was the most successful in wooing and striking a relationship with. All it took for that was patience, persistance, and a certain song named "I Think You're Swell."

It was during that time, however, that Robbie began to notice Jade glaring at the girl he was with, similiar to the way she glared at Beck whenever he was around girls.

The relationship with the ditzy Cat was successful...for the most part. While Cat was certainly beautiful and sweet like cavity-inducing sugar, she failed to hold up a candle to Jade. It seemed that with each passing year, Jade became more and more gorgeous, while Cat merely remained beautiful, and his long-simmering lust only intensified.

Then she got engaged to Beck, which caused not a small displeasure in Robbie regarding the fact - which had prompted Robbie to make up lies to alleviate Cat's concerns. At Jade and Beck's wedding, Robbie had to hold himself from objecting to the holy matrimony between the woman who was his younger sister and the long-haired man who would take her away in a sense.

Something had shifted between him and Jade right after the wedding, however. He had initially congratulated Jade while Beck was being accosted by gushing bridemaids somewhere, only to almost kiss her - and she had actually initiated the kiss by slowly pulling him closer toward her lips!

Fortunately (or unfortunately), they had realized of what they were about to do, and there was plenty of blushing and mumbled apologies. But interestingly, things never really awkward between them.

Some time later, it was his own turn to wed Caterina Valentine, of which she would formally assume his last name. All was well, but he could notice that there was..._something_ between him and Jade, something that felt unfamiliar yet so familiar, at the wedding reception, especially given the way they had hugged. And especially the way she would wear...revealing clothing around him, particularly these that 'emphasized' her chest area - and of which left him smouldering in lust, something that he kept a secret from his oblivious wife.

He would've sworn that there was..._chemistry_ between them.

Poor Cat. Little did she know that whenever Robbie banged her deep and hard, and repeatedly made her scream out his name, he was actually imagining a certain raven-haired sister squirming beneath him.

Although Robbie had long knew that it was utterly sick and depraved to think of his sister, he had figured that it would, in his twisted logic, be fine to fantasize about her as long as it, well, remained a fantasy. Little did he know that there was a thin line separating fantasy from reality - and that line was razor-thin.

The process of crossing that line began when Robbie got a job at Hollywood Arts University as a teacher, and she got in there - as a student. And she had enrolled in one of the classes that he taught.

Having been surprised - and delighted - when she showed up for class on the first day, Robbie had wondered how he had managed not to get distracted by her alluring presence in class, given the way she seemed to be looking at him. As if she was eye-fucking him right there and then. Sometimes she would wear clothes that accentuated her figure, especially her chest area, which would give cause to powerful fantasies as he sometimes jerked off furiously in one of the stalls in the deserted men's restroom, wishing that she was in there with him, writhing and buckling and screaming his name out in sheer ecstasy.

He had kept his professionalism though, even if he was wracked by lustful agony inside. He would let out these agonies on Cat when he got home, though.

"I'm c-coming...!" Robbie managed to make out in a strangled moan as he felt his balls tighten up further, and something begin to leave his prostrate. Jade responded by grabbing his head and pulling him into a smoldering kiss as her legs wrapped around his sweaty body, holding him closer than before.

As his tongue wrestled with Jade's for dominance, he gave a powerful thrust of the pelvis that rocked the both of them to the core before his balls clenched for the last time as his hot seeds began to spurt deep into her canal, directly at her womb.

Feeling exhaustion and pleasure sweep over him, Robbie all but collapsed on top of Jade, panting heavily as he felt sweats all over his body. A thick scent of sweat and sex hung all over them, which compounded the love and lust that was still powerfully coursing through his veins.

Opening his eyes, Robbie locked into his sister's eyes, peering deep in her blue eyes, these blue eyes that always captivated him and took his breath away. Their hot breaths mingled into each other, their limbs still all tangled up in each other.

"T-that was amazing." Robbie managed to make out, his voice thick with desire, the pleasure still tingling through him. "Definitely an A for effort and dedication."

"Damn right." Jade breathed out, a smirk lacing her slightly swollen lips, her face still slightly pink.

It didn't dawn into the two of them that they had cheated on their spouses in the worst possible way, one that guaranteed a virtual one-way trip to Hell.

"And I better keep on getting them, like in the last four or five times..."

And more than once.

"Yes," Robbie nodded his head in agreement, but a thought hit him. "But like you said, w-we can't keep o-o-on doing this." He deliberately imitiated the last part in the way Jade had moaned out earlier.

Jade slapped him on the chest. "Very funny," Jade smirked as she fixed him a mock glare.

As Robbie was about to make a retort, he heard his cell phone begin to ring somewhere nearby on the desk. Managing to reach out and retrieve it, Robbie pressed reply and put it to his ear. "Hello?"

"Robbie, where are you? I'm making dinner right now." His wife's voice wafted into his ear.

Robbie paused for a brief moment as he surveyed his naked sister lying under him. She peered back, curiousity flickering in her eyes. He knew he should feel guilty for the way he had been utterly unfaithful to his wife, but he really didn't.

"Um, I'm working late again..."

"Again?" Robbie could almost hear the disappointed pout in Cat's voice. Robbie licked his lips as he formulated his next response.

"Yeah...um, they're making me work overtime again. You know how universities can be." Robbie chuckled, seeing Jade roll her eyes with a smirk on her face.

"Oh." Cat remained silent for a moment. "They've been making you work late as of lately." There was a faint hint of accusation in her tone.

Robbie felt a faint jolt of panic course through him. There were moments that the usually ditzy Cat could become thoughtful and perceptive.

"I know," Robbie surprised himself on how he was able to keep his voice steady. "Someone high up must really hate me." He tried to lighten things up with a joke.

It worked. Cat giggled. "Ok, whatever you say. I guess I'll invite my brother over and save what's left over for you. You know how much he loves to...eat."

Robbie smiled. "That'd be great, honey. I'll see you when I get home."

"Kay kay, I love you."

"I love you too." Robbie said, really meaning it as he hung up. Just because he was sick and twisted did not mean he was devoid of love. He truly loved Cat, really he did. He just loved equally as much...if not much more. Jade rolled her eyes. "Pussy." She said.

Robbie tossed the cell phone off to the side. "I know. I've been receiving it for some time." He smirked, causing Jade to blush. "Now...where were we?"

"You were all lovey-dovey with your wife." Jade smarted off.

"Before that." Robbie grinned, inwardly marveling at the way his member remained erect inside Jade the whole time, even after he had spilled himself into her. He guessed she had that effect on him.

Jade pretended to think it over. "I was meeting with you in the office to discuss my assignment." She said innocently.

Robbie nodded. "Yes, it was very...productive." He grinned, waggling his eyes suggestively.

"Oh shut up, you." She muttered, her face reddening once again.

Robbie shrugged. "Ok, I suppose I can shut up and finish the meeting. I think we've covered everything for today..." He said as he began to slide out of her. Jade's eyes widened as she realized what he was about to do. She tightened her legs around his waist, holding him in place.

"What do you think you're doing?" She hissed as she glared at her brother.

"Wrapping things up." Robbie said with an innocent smile.

"Not when you're working late, you're not." She growled, narrowing her eyes. "We still have..._much_ to cover." She said the last part with a twisted smirk as her eyes darkened with lust and desire.

At that, Robbie's erection began to twitch more. Robbie's lips began to curl up in a grin as he felt himself becoming aroused once again.

"I suppose you're right, we do have much to cover after all..." He whispered as he leaned closer to Jade's face. She responded by slamming her lips upon his.

* * *

**A/N:** Incest is forbidden love, and its quite explicit in here so...yeah.


End file.
